konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
My Turn is the 9th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Kiyomaro hears Gash screaming and dashes out of his room. Brago notes to Sherry that another demon is in the house, but she dismisses it, commenting that maybe the number of demons there will go down. On the first floor, Gash is backed up against the wall and the cloaked man, Renji, casts another Doruku. Empowered, the rock dog monster, Gofure, lunges directly toward Gash, but Kiyomaro dives in just in time. He pushes Gash out of the way and Gofure crashes into the wall. For a moment, Gash is happy that Kiyomaro came to save him, but then he breaks free of Kiyomaro’s grip and yells at him, asking Kiyomaro what he’s doing there. Kiyomaro tells Gash it’s because he was being attacked, but Gash defends Gofure saying he’s his friend. Kiyomaro turns around to look at Gash’s “friend,” and Gofure attacks Kiyomaro, first biting his face, and then just beating him up. Kiyomaro begs Gash to get his “friend” to stop, and it’s then that Gofure notices the spell book tucked into the back of Kiyomaro’s pants. For the first time, Gofure speaks, telling Renji about Kiyomaro’s spell book. Renji rants about how he wants this fight to be more of a challenge than what Kiyomaro and Gash are putting up. Upon hearing Gofure, it’s then that Kiyomaro realizes Sherry and Brago upstairs were telling the truth about the demon battle. Gash realizes that’s the only reason Gofure wanted to be friends with him. Renji casts another Doruku. Kiyomaro dodges Gofure’s tackle, but Gash stays where he’s standing. Kiyomaro doesn’t know why Gash isn’t moving, so he casts Zakeru to keep Gofure at bay. Kiyomaro tries to get Gash to move, but Gash refuses and says he’s just a tool for hurting people and tells Kiyomaro to go away. Kiyomaro insists that Gash was the one trying to show off, but Gash interrupts him and asks what’s wrong with being better than everybody else if the only other thing he is is a monster. Kiyomaro finally realizes how cruel he has been to Gash when the child is suffering so much. Renji casts a second spell, Dorusen, and Gofure launches rock shards from his tail at Gash, and Kiyomaro dives into the crossfire to protect Gash from the attack. Gash yells at Kiyomaro, asking him why he did that. Kiyomaro reflects internally on all of the instances in which Gash was trying to help Kiyomaro, and how each time Kiyomaro has just been a jerk in return. Renji is unimpressed by Gash and Kiyomaro’s power and casts another Doruku for Gofure to finish them off. Sherry, now downstairs, casts Reisu, and a big ball of energy hurtles toward the monster and knocks him back into the door behind Renji. Gofure falls to the floor and reverts back to his dog form. Renji kneels before Gofure, horrified by how quickly he was taken down. Brago tells Renji to leave his spell book behind and go, and Renji does just that. Sherry and Brago return their attention to Kiyomaro and Gash, and she casts Gurabirei. Brago summons a crushing force of gravity onto Kiyomaro. Sherry tells Kiyomaro to hand over his book before he gets crushed, to which Kiyomaro refuses, and she increases the spell’s strength. Gash asks Kiyomaro why he won’t just give up, and he tries to convince Kiyomaro to hand over the book. Gash tries to take the book from Kiyomaro, but Kiyomaro swats away Gash’s hands. Despite being heavily weighed down by Brago’s spell, Kiyomaro slowly manages to stand as he apologizes to Gash, admitting that he’s been wrong and that it’s time for him to repay Gash for all that he’s done. Features Characters by Appearance Locations Spells by Appearance VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation